Por la fuerza
by MisaTsukiB
Summary: Existen personas que nacen con privilegios y otras que luchan para obtenerlo cueste lo que cueste. El amor se entrega voluntariamente o ¿por la fuerza? Es mi primera historia, espero pasen, lean, y me dejen críticas constructivas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

Prólogo

En la época antigua, donde existían las criaturas sobrenaturales, demonios, brujas, sacerdotisas y seres humanos, se erigió un pacífico reino de criaturas sobrenaturales gobernado por sus poderosos reyes Inu no Taicho y su esposa la Reina Irasue, quienes eran conocidos por todos los seres que habitaban la tierra, ya que fueron los que instauraron la paz entre todos ellos.

El Rey Inu no Taicho es una criatura sobrenatural de la raza conocida como "perro celestial", es una criatura que posee apariencia humana, pero con rasgos propios de un ser sobrenatural, tiene los ojos dorados y cabello Blanco, con facciones finas, muy apuesto, y tiene la habilidad de transformarse en una bestia gigante con apariencia de perro con grandes colmillos, cubriendo su cuerpo con pelaje blanco del mismo color que su cabello. El rey tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, ya que era un guerrero y era conocido por ser el más fuerte de todas la criaturas que habitaban la tierra, también posee dos espadas muy poderosas llamadas colmillo de acero y colmillo sagrado, las cuales utiliza para proteger a sus seres queridos y sobre todo a su adorada y amada reina Irasue, por la cual las mandó a hacer.

La Reina Irasue al igual que su esposo es una criatura sobrenatural de su misma raza, con apariencia humana y una belleza única, conocida por todos por ser la más hermosa sobre la tierra, y que tal belleza solo la podría tener un ser sobrenatural. La reina poseía un rostro pequeño y facciones finas, nariz respingada y unos grandes y hermosos ojos dorados, la piel blanca y nívea que aparentaba ser suave al tacto, además de poseer una figura sensual y sexy. A pesar de aparentar ser delicada y frágil, era una poderosa guerrera youkai y amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su amado rey Ino no Taicho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I: El nacimiento del heredero I**

En la cima de un majestuoso castillo una reina contemplaba el maravilloso paisaje que se presentaba a su alrededor, le gustaba sentir el viento acariciar su piel, mientras recordaba todo lo que le tocó vivir para poder respirar con tranquilidad y ver lo pacífico que se mostraba el mundo, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- hasta que la encuentro mi reina, es que pensaba privarme de su compañía toda la mañana?- decía el hombre que la aprisionaba contra su pecho por detrás y le daba un corto beso en el cuello.

La reina en un principio se sobresaltó al sentirse aprisionada en unos fuertes brazos, pero al reconocer la voz de su rey se relajó y contesto- Inu ya te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera, y ahora en mi estado debes ser más considerado, que no ves que podrías provocar que pierda a nuestro amado hijo?- la reina dijo esto con una vos dramática y fingiendo aflicción en su rostro mientras volteaba a ver a la cara a su cónyuge mientras pasaba sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y jugueteaba con su cabello para luego darle un prolongado beso.

\- Mi amada Irasue creo que lo único que puede competir con tu belleza es tu afición al drama. Ahora cuéntame en que tanto pensabas?- dijo Inu no Taicho, mientras volvía a abrazar a su cónyuge por la espalda y ambos contemplaban el paisaje.

\- Pensaba en que hemos construido un hermoso y pacífico reino para nuestro hijo o hija, que ya no tarda en nacer, estoy feliz con su pronto nacimiento, ya quiero tener a nuestro bebe entre mis brazos, estoy segura que será realmente fuerte además de bello o bella- mientras la reina decía todo esto mostraba un brillo especial en sus ojos, y su rey la miraba con ojos dulces y conmovido por sus palabras.

\- Yo también ya quiero tener a nuestro hijo o hija con nosotros, pero debo decirte que te sienta demasiado bien la maternidad, no sé como puede ser posible ser más bella aún de lo que eras, así que quiero muchos más hijos luego de que nazca este bebe encargaremos otro enseguida- Dijo el rey con ojos pícaros y algo lujuriosos por imaginarse todo lo que haría con su amada para engendrar más hijos.

La mujer lo miró con algo de reproche y dijo - Claro como tu no eres quien tiene que cargar esta barriga ni sufrir los malestares, pero eso si te dejo claro, si quieres otro hijo será cuando nuestro primer hijo cumpla 7 años por lo menos, por que será el tiempo que me tome reponerme y salir del trauma de este largo proceso de embarazo, que aunque vale la pena, debo decirte que me tomará tiempo reponerme- dijo la reina con su típico drama, a lo cual, el rey solo la miró con resignación y aceptando que su esposa siempre era algo exagerada, pero para su raza siete años no es nada, pudo ser peor y decirle que tendrían otro hijo después de 50 o 100 años, conociendo lo dramática que podía llegar a ser, así que prefirió no decirle nada, y aceptar silenciosamente.

La reina al ver que su rey solo la miraba con resignación sabía que había aceptado su decisión y como no le replicó decidió que merecía una recompensa por ser tan complaciente -Inu- llamó la atencón de su rey.

-Si dime irasue- dijo algo preocupado al ver la aflicción en el rostro de su reina

-Inu sabes lo que me dijo la partera?- al decir esto y ver la cara compungida de su reina el rey la tomó de las manos y la miró comprensivo transmitiéndole confianza

-Dime Irasue, sabes que yo haré cualquier cosa por ti y por nuestro bebé- a lo cual la reina le sonrió y lo dirigió al cuarto real junto con ella, Inu estaba un poco temeroso de lo que podría estar pasando con Irasue, pero lo único que atinó a hacer es seguirla hasta que llegaron a su alcoba real, donde Irasue lo condujo hasta la cama y de un movimiento sorpresivo y algo brusco lo hizo caer a la cama quedando ella encima de él con las piernas al lado de su cintura y acercando su boca a su oído dijo con una vos muy suave.

-La partera me dijo que debo tener mucha actividad íntima para ayudar a que el bebé nazca más rápido, y como yo deseo tener a nuestro bebe pronto con nosotros pensé que te gustaría ayudarme a traerlo, Que dices? - dijo la reyna y su rey no se hizo esperar, con una mano depositada en su nunca la atrajo hacia él para propinarle un apasionado beso mientras que con la otra mano recorría el cuerpo de su reina y poco a poco iba desprendiéndola de sus prendas, al igual que la reina desprendía de sus prendas a su rey, y así pasaron un apasionado día encerrados en la alcoba real hasta la hora de la cena.


End file.
